


Сборник драбблов о жизни Литвы и России

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Драбблы классические (по 100 слов) о жизни России и Литвы. Есть драбблы с фем!Россией и Некоталия.





	1. Холодный вечер

Зимы в Сибири были суровые. В этом Литва убедился, когда поехал туда с Россией по делам. Дела затянулись до того, что в холодильнике закончился запас еды, ведь бегать в вечерний мороз по магазинам не хотелось никому, а днём было некогда.  
Наконец, Литва, как самый морозостойкий, решился на этот подвиг. Пробежка с пакетами давала ощущение тепла, но он пришёл домой чуть ли не с сосулькой на носу.  
— Давай, отнесу на кухню, — предложил Россия, который всегда выходил встречать его в коридор.  
Литва, успевший сбросить верхнюю одежду, немедленно прильнул к нему, засунул руки под его свитер и пробормотал:  
— Не дам.


	2. Ревнивая жена

Всем Россия была хороша: и обед вкусный наварит, и свитер тёплый свяжет, и ласково обнимет, и страстно поцелует. Одна печаль: она была ревнива и мстительна, как тысяча Отелло. Да ещё и с буйной фантазией.   
— Всего-то и сделал, что прогулялся с Беларусью в саду! Подумаешь, ухаживал за ней раньше, теперь-то Россию люблю! — ворчал Литва, который уже второй час не расставался со шваброй. Время от времени он останавливался и раздражённо одёргивал форму служанки, которая едва-едва прикрывала самый главный позор: чёрные шёлковые стринги.   
— Спасибо, что хоть мужские, — буркнул Литва, оглядываясь. Рядом никого. Значит, можно нагнуться к ведру и помыть тряпку.


	3. Некоталия

Неожиданное мяуканье разбудило Россию. Приоткрыв глаз, он увидел, как мокрый Литва вырывается из рук хозяина. Как всегда. Сейчас Литва цапнет его за палец, а потом взлетит на шкаф, к России.   
А вот и он: уже дрожит и вылизывает лапы, бросая сверху обиженные взгляды.   
А этот запах шампуня невыносим. Россия мягко заурчал, примостился к Литве и лизнул его в мордочку. Литва только лёг и прижался крепче к горячему телу. Россия чистил его шёрстку долго и тщательно, чтобы исчез ужасный запах. Наконец Россия с чувством выполненного долга улёгся рядом и положил лапу на спину Литвы. Вот теперь правильно. Теперь Литва пахнет Россией.


	4. Днём – больше никогда

Литва изучал счета в кабинете, когда на плечо привычно опустилась рука России.  
— Ты устал? — спросил тот.  
— Нет, — ответил Литва, хотя на самом деле — да. Просто если поддаться желанию "отдохнуть вместе" среди бела дня, то работу он не закончит. А Литва перед отдыхом старался доводить дела до конца.   
— Я просто тебя обниму, — вкрадчиво сказал Россия, прижался к Литве и начал медленно массировать спину и руки, а затем залез под рубашку гладить живот.   
Цифры начали расплываться перед глазами.   
"Чёрт с ним", — подумал Литва, бросил счета и потянулся к России сам.   
"Днём — больше никогда", — подумал он через час, лениво глядя на стопку бумаг.


End file.
